


My good boy

by Tsukkishimagei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Biting, Collars, Dacryphilia, Edgeplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Master/Pet, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkishimagei/pseuds/Tsukkishimagei
Summary: Oikawa/non-binary readerTooru being a good boy.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	My good boy

"so pretty for me baby" you said with your thumb gently stroking his cheek. He happily nuzzled into the affection, a peaceful smile on his face as he allowed himself to fully trust you. 

You crouched down slowly so you were eye level with him and kissed his cheek affectionately a few times before doing the same to his forhead. His smile grew as he nuzzled his way into the crook of your neck, enjoying the warmth you provided him. 

You allowed him to continue this for a few seconds before lightly gripping his hair to pull him back. He whined slightly at the loss of contact but quickly settled after seeing the look in your eyes. One of your hands rested on his cheek, the thumb lightly rubbing. The other traced the collar that was around his neck. The blue stitching on the black leather beautifully contrasting. Eventually your fingers settled on the small tag at the front of the collar, reading 'Tooru'. You began to wonder how you got so lucky finding someone as beautiful as him. How absolutely etherial he looked in front of you on his knees as you once again raised to your feet was inhuman. 

"You look so perfect for me Tooru, such a good boy", his smile widened at the praise. "thank you master" he replied happily.  
"Tell me your safe words baby", you asked.  
"green means I'm ok, yellow means I want to change something and red means stop" he replied sweetly.  
"Good boy, and what do you do if you can't speak?"  
"Tap once for green, twice for yellow and 3 times for red" he recited happily.  
"Such a good boy" you looking down fondly at him. "stay right there for me ok baby"  
He nodded eagerly in response.  
You walked to your bedside table and took out some lube and a medium sized plug, one Tooru wouldn't have any problem taking, and placed both items on the bed. You then returned to him, you stood in front of him admiring how pretty he looked all needy for you.  
"Stand up for me baby"  
He followed your command obediently, raising to his feet. You admired him for a few seconds, tracing your hand along the defined muscles on his stomach and chest before once again stroking his face lovingly.  
"Get on the bed for me baby. I want your ass up like a good boy"  
"yes master" he answered eagerly before following your instructions.  
You knelt behind him on the bed and began palming the flesh in front of you. Your hands were resting on both cheeks before you're right left momentarily before swiftly coming back down with a crack.  
"one" Tooru stuttered out through moans. You leaned over him so your chest was flush against his back. You shushed him softly, "it's ok baby you don't need to count this isn't a punishment, your ass just looked too nice I couldn't resist. Such a good little pet for me"  
He nuzzled against your cheek which was now laying against his, relishing in the praise you gave him. This is where he was happiest, you in control telling him how good he was being, how much you loved and wanted him.  
You leaned back once again so you standing on your knees, Tooru whined slightly from the loss of your warmth. Your hand quickly found a place at his waist, squeezing lightly to ensure he knew you were there.  
Your hands found purchase in the cheeks of his ass once again, squeezing slightly, pulling them apart so you could fully see him. You leaned forward and ran your tongue along the tight rim of his ass. Tooru moaned at the contact, his for arms the were holding him up giving out so his face was pushed more into the mattress. You chuckled lightly at what you saw in front of you. 

"Feel good baby?"

"Y-yes master, so-o good"

"Such good boy" you muttered before returning to your work. You continued licking and sucking around his rim for another few minutes before begrudgingly pulling away.

You picked up the lube from where you ahd put it on the bed earlier and started to slick up your fingers before pressing one against his rim. The contact made him gasp, muttering out "master"s and "yes"s as you slowly worked your first finger in. You slowly stretched him, taking your time to savour all the sweet noises he was making. Once he was sufficiently stretched around your first finger you prodded his hole with your second. Once again slowly working him open before adding a third. You worked three fingers in and out of him for a few minutes as he moaned and whimpered out thank yous and pleas to continue.

He whined when you removed your finger missing the full feeling but this was quickly quietened when a slightly larger object began to replace them. You slowly worked the plug into him as he moaned loudly from the additional stretch it provided him. 

"That's it good boy, taking it so well, such a good little pet" 

"mhm, master's good boy" 

"That's right baby, my good boy, all mine" 

He moaned in response to this, the noises he was making becoming louder once the widest part of the plug was pushed against him. You pushed in the plug until it was fully nestled inside him. Tooru gasped for air as he adjusted to the full feeling. You rubbed his back and waist soothingly until he settled, leaving feather like kisses along his back and shoulders. 

You told him to lay down on his back which he did with no further prompting. "good boy" you said as you pressed small kisses along his shoulders and neck. 

"Master can I please touch you, please I've been good, please I want to hold you-" he began to babble pleas until you hused him.  
"Sh Sh, you have been good baby so so good, my good boy, of course you can touch me, such a good boy for asking first" his arms immediately wrapped around your neck as you finished your sentence. Drawing you closer so he could bury his face in your neck, leaving small kisses as he went. He began muttering brokenly, "my master" "so perfect" "love you" between kisses as you leaned over him and ran your fingers through his hair as you kissed the top of his head. 

You pulled away from him so that you were looking into his eyes, your thumb gently rubbing his cheek. "I love you too baby, so so much, my good boy" you began kissing his cheeks as your hand crept down to his fully hard cock, which had been left neglected until now. You wrapped your hand around his cock loosely and started to gently pump him, the lube left on your hands helping the movement. Moans began to leave his mouth as you worked him. You slightly tightend your grip around him as you pumped, causing a chocked out moan to erupt from him.  
"Master! Ahghha, so good mmmhh"  
You smiled down that the beautiful image of ecstasy your pet had become, moaning beautifully as you worked him closer and closet the the edge.  
"Master master so close so close please please let me cum" at that your hand completely ceased action causing a whine to come from your pets throat.  
"Why master, why, I-I I thought I was a good boy?" he muttered confused and pleading. Quickly you hushed his concerns, "you are a good boy darling, such a good boy, you just can't cum yet, I promise it'll feel so so good when you do, you trust me don't you pet"  
"yes master I trust you" how could he not his master never let him down, never hurt him without need, always made him feel loved. Master knows best, if they say wait then he can wait. 

You looked into his eyes fondly as they slowly started to glaze over and slightly close as he fell further into subspace. You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forhead, as you muttered another "good boy" to make sure he knew you meant it. 

Your hand returned to his cock and you began to slowly pump him again. Once again bringing him to the edge of orgasm and stopping just as he was about to tip over. He whined once again but didn't further protest, you knew best, you knew what was best for him, how to make him feel the best. Master knew how best to make him feel good he didn't need to worry or critique them. 

You brought him to the brink of ecstasy another two times until he was throbbing in your hand, silently begging to come but never questioning you once. You let go of his cock before begining to get off the bed again. His hand quickly grabbed yours as you did this. Your eyes met a worried and questioning look on his face. You leant forward and placed your hand on the side of his neck gently tracing his collar as you shushed him. "I'm not going anywhere darling, I'm just going to get my strap on so I can make you feel really good ok?" he nodded in response, loosening his grip on your hand. 

You got up from the bed and stood just beside it before kneeling down to get your strap on from your bedside table. As you were doing this Tooru's wide eyes never left you, soft involuntary whines left him, informing you that he missed your presence deeply. In respense to this you offered your hand to him which he eagerly clasped between both hand, placing loving kisses along the palm as you used your other to get your strap on out of the drawer. When you had you got back on the bed and settled in between Tooru's legs again and you attacked the harness to your body. Once again his eyes never left you. They admired every inch of your body he could see. His eyes falling from your arms to your stomach, to your chest looking at the two large scars you were adorned with. His eyes were full of nothing but admiration and love. 

When you finished adjusting the harness your eyes once again met his and you couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the pure joy you say in them. Leaning forward you placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away smiling. He chased the contact before pouting at the amused look he say. When you went in for another he turned his head to the side with the same pout on his face.  
"Oh getting bratty are we? You looking for a punishment Tooru?" his face quickly turned to yours, his arms wrapping around your neck so he could bury his face in it.  
"No master I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just got upset when you laughed at me, I'm sorry, I'll be good I want to be good"  
"you are good baby, so good" you said before pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "And I wasn't laughing at you, you just look so adorable when your desperate for my attention" you reassured him before pressing another kiss to his lips this time not pulling away, instead running your tongue along his bottom lip before licking into his mouth. You both kept kissing like this for another few minutes before you pulled away smiling.  
"Now, your going to let me fuck your tight little ass until your crying, cause your my good little pet isn't that right Tooru?" he hummed happily in response, sounding almost drunk from your words. "yes master, please fuck me, do whatever you want to be, I'm your good boy, all yours, your pet, master" 

After he said that the smile on your face widened and your hand went down to his opening feeling the plug that was already nestled deep inside him. Your fingers clasped the plug, pulling out slightly before pushing it back in. You began fuckin him with the plug, watching fondly as his face contorted with pleasure and moans began to spill from his mouth. "thank you master, ahghh fuck thank you so much ahhhh mhhmmm" you pulled the plug out completely. He whined quietly from the loss before something bigger was prodding at his hole. 

You began to push in slowly and his moans became high pitched from the amazing stretch you were providing. You kept pushing in until you were fully inside, pausing for a minute to allow him to adjust slightly, not much though it had to hurt a little where was the fun if it didn't. 

You began thrusting quickly, the sound of skin slapping together only being overshadowed but Tooru's moans of pure ecstasy. You were pistoning your hips into him at a brutal pace hitting his prostate with nearly every thrust. You could tell he was about to come by how his back began to arch. His nails dug into the flesh of your back leaving crescent moon shapes and red scratch marks which you were looking forward to showing off at your next possible opportunity. Seeing Tooru's face turn pink was well worth the odd questions that followed. 

"Master please please can I come, please wanna come for you, wanna be good boy, your good boy, good pet"  
You chucked slightly, "go ahead darling you deserve it"  
At that Tooru's back arched further and white ropes of cum came spurting out of his cock covering his stomach and chest beautifully.

You fucked him through his first orgasm until he was shaking under you from the over stimulation still you didn't stop. You kept pistoning your hips at the same unforgiving pace. Tears began to fall from Tooru's eyes and high pitched moans came from his lips but he never begged you to stop, never once fighting anything you were giving him.

"Master, i- I can I, I come, master please?" 

"Of course baby, no need to ask anymore come whenever you want, I want to see more tears."

He moaned at your words and came for a second time, more cum covering his abdomen and chest.  
Still you didn't stop. You kept the same pace that you were previously going as Tooru's crys of overstimulation became louder. 

Tooru felt the knot in his stomach begin to tighten again, getting close to snapping. Remembering your earlier command he didn't hesitate to let go, back arching head falling back with a cry as he came for the third time, less cum came out of his cock this time.

More and more tears fell from his eyes as your hips never faultered from their rhythm. You took your bottom lip in between your teeth as you saw his tears flowing, moaning soflty as you took in how absolutely ruined he looked. You leaned forward and latched your teeth onto his neck, biting then sucking to leave a mark, all the while still moving in and out of him roughly. 

His loud crys had become low whimpers, and more tears were beginning to form in his eyes. You could tell he was nearly completely spent, but you were determined to get one more out of him before you finished. Your hips sped up slightly l which caused a chocked gasp to come from torru's throat. 

"One more for me baby, do you thing you can do that for me?"  
"yes master" he said through tears and whimpers.  
His back arched again and his nails dug further into your skin and he came once again, dry this time.  
As he came down from his high you stroked his face soflty, gently muttering praises ti help him settle.  
When he finally settled you slowly pulled out and undid the harness of your strap on and dropped it on the floor next to the bed to clean up later. You unclasped his collar from aounf his neck and placed it on your bedside table.  
You picked him up in your arms and walked towards the bathroom, he nuzzled into the crook of your neck leaving faint kisses where he could reach.  
You sat on the edge of the bath with him still in your lap as you began to fill up the tub. When it was full and warm you placed him in it gently before getting in yourself. You sat behind him with your legs spread on either side of his and leaned him back so he was resting against your chest. You began slowly washing the dried cum and sweat off of him as you praised him. Telling him how amazing he was and how well he did, how good of a boy he had been for you.  
When you finished you carried him back into he bedroom and lifted the blanket to place him under it on the untouched sheets. 

You placed a kiss on his forhead before taking the blankets off and replacing them with clean ones. Once you had done this you got into bed next to him and pulled him into your chest and kissed the top of his head.  
"such a good boy Tooru I'm so proud of you, you did so well" Torru smiled at this and wrapped his arms around you tighter as he hummed into your chest.  
Words of thanks failed him so he simply placed light kissed on the scars that decorated your chest as he drifted to sleep in your arms.


End file.
